Keitaro's Journey through Hell and back
by Lycan180
Summary: Genre: suspenseactionadventureangstromance eventual yaoi Sequel to Past is Past. A person from Sasuke's past finds his seven year old son, takes him, and turns the once  brave boy into a skiddish wolf without happiness....


"**Keitaro's Inner Calling"**

**By Lycan180**

**POV: Keitaro**

**Genre: suspense/action/adventure/angst/romance/ (eventual yaoi)**

**Disclaimer: Keitaro, Natsu, Naru (not naruto, his son), and Kaida are my own creations. NARUTO is not. Nor any of their characters. 3 days grace song Animal I have become is not mine...neither is the poem i found...or...disneys tarzan european-french(sp?) "son of a man"**

**I ran, wind slapping my face roughly. I turned on a dime and avoided hitting the trees of the forest surrounding the Land of Lightning. I panted and saw my friends ahead of me, and my body weight was holding me back. I was bulkier than my friends, but surprising, as they say, I'm the calmest. I slowly gained on them until we were in the clearing, then they sprinted fast to Lightning lake, the lake in which was occasionally struck by lighting. Don't ask how, I'm seven. How the heck would I know? I slow down as my airways begin to constrict and bend down, taking out my inhaler from my leg pocket. I pushed on the top and inhaled the air. Taking it away from my lips, I put it back in the leg pocket and I sighed. My number one thought was why in heaven's name did they ditch me?! I see a shaded tree and sit down under it. I sigh and wonder if they really were my friends. I only knew them through school, and I'm sort of the outcast, since I don't talk to many people...I am easy to befriend, but I don't like being used. I hear a yell towards the village and I take off as a strong sensation burst in my veins. I could only hear my heart beat, because that was my sister, Kaida.**

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried_

**I ran to my home and saw Kaa-san griping tou-sans sword. A man was standing over her and my sisters. I growl from behind the man and he turns to look at me. Red eyes catch me and I bare my teeth in a gesture saying "get-away-from-my-family-or-i'll-kill-you-for-trying-to-hurt-them". I saw him turn around completely and he snatches tou-san's sword from kaa-san's hands, pointing it at her. I yell and thrash as he picks me up by my throught. "Stop! You good for nothing Son of a Demon!" I yelled, my eyes burning. I know what's in my eyes, its Sharingan. The man only looks at me and I growl, griping the metal Kunai in my pocket. He just looks at me and he throws my tou-san's sword to the ground, impaling it deep in the earth. Kaa-san makes a reach for the sword and he says to not even try. I have to do something. Tou-san would not be back for a week, and I am our only chance. I yell loudly, " Hey, want a fight, fight someone your size, you baka!" and he looks at me. I was still in his grip and he was smirking. Not Tou-san's smirk he makes when something's funny, but a evil, creepy feeling smirk. I gulped and he threw me to the ground. I stood and took out my kunai and growled as I charged at him. He slammed his elbow into my stomach and the next thing I heard was a crack. I fell to the ground and felt tears well up. I looked at him and I had an over wash of calling, of need to protect. My family was in need, and I had to do something. He turned towards my sisters and mother, I clenched my fists. He picked up the sword and threw it with speed even the Rouku-damine would have trouble catching. It was directed at my family. I ran as fast as my body would allow and pushed harder. I used a burst of Chakra as I pushed mother out of the way of the man's attack. **

_But I'm still caged inside  
somebody get me through this nightmare  
__I__ can't control myself_

**The next thing I saw was blood and some demic chakra surrounding me. I shut my eyes and, almost by instinct, I formed the fire-style jutsu. The man smiled as he ran into the woods. Panting, I roared at him to run away like a coward. I turned around and saw kaa-san hold my little sisters as I walked over, staggering a bit. I finally saw why my sisters were crying: the sword had slashed my left arm and was currently impaled in the tree behind me. I looked at kaa-san and she smiled. I want to be a different shinobi. I shook my spinning head and the last thing I saw were my sisters running to me as I fell to the ground.**

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become_

**I had been in the hospital for two days, checked by our Hokage, honored for protecting my family, and tou-san was coming home today. I was currently laying in my sisters' room, Natsu on my left, Kaida to my right. It was about 6 AM and I was awake, trying to get comfortable, well as comfortable as you can get with two 5 year olds on your chest.**

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal, this animal)

**I think on what the Hokage asked me a while back:**

**--Flashback-**

_**"Keitaro, what kind of life do you want to lead when your able?" the Hokage of our village, Kazuma Naruto, asked with a smile. "I want to be a shinobi, but for my loved ones. Hokage, I am aware of the five-tailed wolf inside of me, Ookami. Because of this, my nindo is this; if you despise my existence, I hold no grudge. But to protect those precious to me, I will make no such promise." I said at my ceremony. The Hokage smiled at me and placed a medal over my neck. It read: "Internal callings are never awakened for nothing. Use your power to protect, not injure." I looked at it and looked at my hero, our Hokage, as I was taken home by kaa-san. **_

**-End-**

**I stood, being careful not to awake my sisters, and ran outside. It was going to rain soon, so why waste precious training time? I was training for quite some time until I felt a presence watching me. I stopped and saw him again. I had no weapon and was in the middle of the forest. I had left kaa-san a note that if she needed me, I was training, but now I knew I was screwed. The man, in a black cloak smiled at me and I gulped as he grabbed me fast. I tried to struggle, but he knocked me out.**

**...That was 6 years ago. Uncle Itachi had taken care of me since I was taken. I had been raised in an unslightly way: to ****despise and hate him, and to cling to life. I had not seen any of my family nor village since then. I am now a ruthless killing tool, as any shinobi is meant to be. I want to protect my family, and the only way to insure the Atkatsuki leaves them alone is to stay as their captor. I growled when i caught the scent of my prey, a 17-point buck, about 100 meters away. I lowered myself to the ground, and launched myself at it. It apparently had foreseen this and kicked me in my jaw. Cursing the dang thing, I walked back to camp, and to Uncle Itachi. I know he is using me, but I cannot harm anyone without reason. I looked to the stars that night, and my heart howled to that moon, i hoped to only see my family again. You ask 'why I said howl?' Werewolves are real, and I have been one since I was 3.**

I **growled and leaned my head back; let a loud and intoxicating howl to the ever-so-silent moon. I still have the medal Naruto gave me and look at the inscribed words. ****"Internal callings are never awakened for nothing. Use your power to protect, not injure." ****He knew what I was at the time. I never saw it. I am a full were and now I have little for looking towards to. My family is gone from my reach, and I take out my silver kunai. I slowly let it come to my wrist and I deeply slash it open as I howl to the moon.**

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

**An hour later, I awaken to the sunlight and Itachi bandaging my wrists. I don't want to live, but as long as I am weaker than Itachi, I cannot. I want to die, but I cannot. Kami, someone wake me from this nightmare called life...**

**"Keitaro's Inner Calling"**

**POV: Keitaro**

**Chapter TWO: Can A creature destined for Sadness have a light to look to?**

**(Note: The Italic and underlined are his memories(lyrics).) **

Tout le pouvoir d'être fort,  
Et la sagesse d'être sage,  
Un jour tu auras tout ça en toi.  
Tu trouv'ras dans ton long voyage,  
Les réponses que tu cherchais.  
Car si tu gravis la montagne,  
Tu atteins son sommet.

All the power to be strong  
And the wisdom to be wise  
One day you will have all of this, in you  
You will find, on your long journey  
The anwsers, that you sought  
For if you ascend the mountain  
You will reach its peak

**Itachi finished bandageing(sp?) my wrists and he walked back to the small fire. Kisame laughed at me and rolled his eyes at my attempt. I pull my silver wolf-ears back at his laugh, and I whine as I feel the blood begin to drizzle out of my wrists as I stand. I took note to my form. Looking in the clear river, I see black-blue wolf ears atop my head, a pair of long fangs for canines...claws that can cut into soft flesh easily...and sharingan eyes. Level 2 is all I've unlocked. I growl at myself and turn into my wolf form. I feel my muzzle grow out and my fangs become sabre-like. 1 " sabres. I see my overlap fur shine in the light of dawn. I was a black-grey with natural blue mixing in the fur. My underlap was white with soft purple blended in. A white Lightening bolt of a red-blood-like quality was on my chest, a constant reminder of my first fight with Itachi. He had taken a kunai and make that scar when I charged at him in my wolf form a while back. I was snapped out of thoughts as Itachi put a spiked(both sides) silver collar on my neck. I whimpered when Itachi tugged at the end of the leash, sending the silver spikes into my neck. I followed sollomly as we headed for the next village to get sullplies. **

Child of man, look to the sky  
While lifting your spirit  
You will reach the rainbow  
Child of man, you will become a man

Personne pour guider ton chemin,  
Ni pour prendre ta main.  
Mais si la foi en toi résonne,  
D'un enfant tu feras un Homme !

__

**In the village I was tied up near a tree in the park as they(as in fish-boy and my oh-so-lovely uncle, note the sarcasm. Who puts a spiked collar on their nephew? Well, there are worse senarios than this...) left to get sullplies. A boy walked twards me and I look curoiusly at him. Wearing an attracive back vest over a white shirt and pants. He slowly moves his hand twards my head, to pet my head. I wag my tail and allow him to continue. He smiles a bright smile at me and he notices the collar. Slowly he slips it off my neck and he takes out a thick lead. I sit still and he slips it on my neck and sides. He coonects the lead together and he walks forwards a bit. With a click of his tounge he calls me forward. I walk forward and he laughs at me. **

**"Good...Boy?" he said with a chuckle. I cocked my head and he looks at me with a smile. I took notice to his clothing. Lime-green pants that cut off at his calf halfway, and a white shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it. He looked like he was somehow related to the sixth Hokage of the Land Of Lightning. I bark at him when I see Itachi walking twards us. I continue barking at Itachi and he sees me. I growl and the boy stands ahead of me. Itachi looks at the boy and at me, and he smiles an evil smile at me. I growl again and the boy speaks up. **

**"What do you want, ya Pysco?" he says with an annoyed tone.**

**"My dog. You seem to have him. Would you mind giving him to me, little chibi?" he says with a evil look in his eyes. I gulp and hide behing the boy.**

__

**"No. He's afraid of you and i understand that feeling. So back off," he said with a hatred burning in his eyes. I look at Itachi and he glares at a man who had walked forward. I reginized him, the sixth! I yip and howl as he walks twards me. He looks me in the eyes and in a low voice he speaks in a tone I knew, Lycanthrope. It was a clear message, it said **_**"Uchiha Keitaro, stand your ground."**_** and I was wagging my tail rather happily. Itachi glared as he and fish-boy took off. The boy laughed and hugged my neck as I wagged my tail. The hokage kneeled down to my level and looked into my eyes. **

__

**"Keitaro, It's been a long time, no?" He scratched my ear and I growled lowly as I jumped on him, licking his face. 'Damnit! Stupid instincts...' I look over and see the boy pouting. I leap onto him, giving him attention. The sixth looked at me and smiled. I was happy and thanking the Lord I was finnally freed. The sixth looks me in the eye and I transform back after I gained enough chakra. I looked at the boy, and he smiled at me. **

**"I knew you were a Were. It wasn't hard to figure out, since I am around tons of animals at home." He laughed out. I looked at him and smiled. I was in a full human form. It was daytime and I am nocturnal...I revert to my wolf form and lay down in the boy's lap. **

Child of man, look to the sky  
While lifting your spirit  
You will reach the rainbow  
Child of man, you will become a man

__

**"My names Uzumaki Naru. And do you have a name?" he asked me. **

**I look up and say "Uchiha Keitaro." (I ****can talk human**** in my Wolf form...sometimes I choose not to...) He smiles at me and he carries me back to his home, a large mansion with a HUGE backyard. A white yorkshire pup was chasing a orange cat, and I chuckled at the sight. He takes me outback and sits us by the koi pond. I see thirteen fish and he pets my head as I watch them swim around... I hear him chant a small poem as i closed my eyes. He was saying:**

"Tatoeba... koko ga fukaichi no soko dattara...

Taiyou mo natte no sou mana katta no.

_**If this was deep underground... **_

_**I wouldn't have wished for the sun.**_

Tatoeba...­ koko ga fukaichi no soko dattara...­

Jiyuu mo kodoku... shirazu ni tsun da no.

_**If this was deep underground...­**_

_**I wouldn't have known what freedom and loneliness were.**_

Kurai kurai... yami no naka kara... sure dashite kureta.

Taiyou yori...­ motto motto mabushii sekai kureta.

_**He took me out of the deep darkness...­**_

_**He gave me a world much brighter than the sun."**_

**I eventually fall asleep as the sun begins to set.. I smile as I fall asleep in the boy's lap...Oyasumi...**

**In the morning I woke up to see a pink-haired woman petting me. I was still in...Naru, was it? Well, I was still in his lap. I look at her and she smiles at me. I yawn as I stand, awaking the boy. He looks at me as I change my form to human. I had no HUMAN CONTACT for 6 years, so shaddup about me liking the close contact. I rub myself against him and I settle with my back to him, my eyes closeing as I take in his soft voice. His mother left and went inside, leaing us alone. He pet's my black-as-night hair as I fall back asleep...I hear his voice calling me as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, hugging me to him. I smile and fall asleep to his heartbeat. I was about asleep when I heard footsteps. Hokage. He looked at me and I, him. He smiled and said, "Naru has not had a friend before. He will be a bit touchy-" **

**I cut him off. "-I aint' complainin'..." He smiles at me and ruffles my hair. I roll my eyes and snuggle up to Naru as the Sixth walked away. **

****

**_Pour tous tu seras un loup !_**

**When we awoke around 10 AM, our lips came together as we both looked up at the same time. I blushed, but kissed him gently. He was shocked too, but he smiles and kisses me back. I lick his bottom lip and nibble a bit as he opens his mouth with a moan. My lungs burned and we broke apart with small blushes and small smiles. I growl when the Hokage walked before us. I was awake fully and Naru seemed a bit dazed, but we both set our full attention on him. **

**"Keitaro, I have not seen your family for 3 years, but I know they are in the country." he says.**

**"Well that helps SO much!" I say and Naru laughs, his gold locks shining in the sunlight. I gulp and smile a blush as I watched him get up. I whine at loss of heat and he smiles at me. I look at the sixth for confirmation on his appeal of us, and he smiles at me, whispering "I am BI so why the hell would this surprise me?". I laugh and run after him as we headed out to go play in the park. I felt so happy, content...and I was feeling my heart torn two ways... My family...and my...friend? No...something...more...love maybe? Naru's poem comes to mind again...**

_"Tatoeba... koko ga fukaichi no soko dattara... _

_Taiyou mo natte no sou mana katta no._

_**If this was deep underground... **_

_**I wouldn't have wished for the sun.**_

_Tatoeba...­ koko ga fukaichi no soko dattara...­_

_Jiyuu mo kodoku... shirazu ni tsun da no._

_**If this was deep underground...­**_

_**I wouldn't have known what freedom and loneliness were.**_

_Kurai kurai... yami no naka kara... sure dashite kureta._

_Taiyou yori...­ motto motto mabushii sekai kureta._

_**He took me out of the deep darkness...­**_

_**He gave me a world much brighter than the sun."**_

**I look to the wind as it blows my hair around my neck...Is a werewolf allowed happiness??? If so, then I finnally understand what love is...**

_Child of man,  
Child of wolf,_

**

* * *

**

**Timeskip, 2 years **

**I see my love run up to me, he had graduated to Chunin. I had found my family about 3 months prevoius and I had become an uncle, for Natsu had a baby boy named Uchiha Pyroa. I am proud, but I still want to hang that good-for-nothing mate of hers. Oh well, I nuzzle my boyfriend and kiss him on cheek. I have a great life right now, and I would not change it for the life of me...All endings are closed, being good or bad...**

**__**

**_For all, you will be a wolf... _**

**__**


End file.
